


Peaches and Cream

by namethesay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namethesay/pseuds/namethesay
Summary: Mark has to take care of Jaehyun's heat because he's the only alpha present in the house.





	Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> i've been lurking in twt user neocultnsfw's cc too much :3

Mark was at the dorm alone when suddenly a very sweaty and jumpy Jaehyun slammed the door in. Mark had sprained his ankle a little the day before, so Taeyong decided to give him a day of rest at the dorm. He minded his own business, he ate his breakfast and read his book. Mark was just finishing chapter 6 of his book when suddenly he heard the manager’s car honking outside, which was weird, because it wasn't even lunchtime yet, why would anyone be coming home? 

Taking slow steps from his shared room with Doyoung, Mark descended down the hallway and then down the stairs. He jumped a bit when the door busted open with such force it hit the wall with a bang and slammed back closed with another loud thud. Jaehyun came rushing in right after, breath visibly rushing and body jerking uncomfortably. The second Jaehyun stepped into the house, it was immediately filled with the scent of peaches and fresh linen. 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Jaehyun’s heavy scent made Mark’s head spin. It was so thick and so sweet it made him begin to vibrate with want. The older was in heat. Already far into it, it seemed, with how harshly he was breathing and the amount of sweat pouring from his forehead. 

Jaehyun all but ran to his room, a worried Mark following right behind. He took his clothes off haphazardly, groaning in frustration when his hurried movements only did him worse. “Mark!” he whined. The younger stood on his feet, helping Jaehyun take the offending pieces of garment off his flaming body and laid him down on his bed. 

Mark knew Jaehyun had pale translucent skin that turn pink whenever he blushed, but right now he was so flushed that his skin glowed so prettily. His eyes were already blown wide and glossy, the apples of his cheeks reddening and his hair sticking to his forehead. Jaehyun launched at Mark, flipping them over and trying to pin the younger down.

“Hyung- hold on,“ Mark tried to reason. “Heat. Need you right now,” That was all Mark was getting out of Jaehyun. Mark didn’t have any time to panic when Jaehyun pinned him down, slapping his mouth onto Mark’s, his tongue excitedly lapping out, trying to battle Mark’s own. The both of them melted into the kiss as Jaehyun began shoving Mark’s shorts down and tossing it away.

The omega grabbed Mark’s hardening penis, pumping it lightly and breathing heavily as it grew in size. “You know I’ve never knotted anyone before, right?” Mark asked, eyes focused on his hyung’s fluttering eyelashes. Still breathing heavily, Jaehyun moved his mouth down, peppering kisses down Mark’s neck, then down his chest and abdomen before stopping right in front of Mark’s cock. 

“Now’s a good time to start, then,” The younger yelped when Jaehyun just plopped what he can of Mark’s cock into his mouth, sucking lightly with his hand steadily pumping the rest of his big alpha cock into full size. Once Mark’s cock was fully erect, Jaehyun lifted himself, his soft but muscular abdomen in display. Jaehyun’s pink cock was so hard, curving up to his abdomen, painting it with sticky precum.

Jaehyun was already so wet and leaking, his slick soaked his boxers and his pants and now it was dripping all over the back of his thighs. His hole barely needed any more preparation and was ready to take any alpha cock. He lined the mushroom tip of Mark’s dick with his entrance and began lowering himself, earning pleasured gasps from the both of them. Jaehyun immediately began slamming his hips onto Mark's. 

Mark's hands gripped Jaehyun’s hips, trying to direct the erratic movements. He rose to his knees, switching position with Jaehyun who he laid on his back. Jaehyun spread his legs wider to accommodate Mark’s pumping. 

Inside of Jaehyun’s hole was so hot and velvety. So tight but it literally gave way for Mark’s cock to enter. The only sounds were grunts and moans and the dirty squelch of Jaehyun’s slick trickling out every time Mark pushes in. The heat enveloped Mark so good, he didn’t even realize he was so sensitive already. 

Jaehyun’s hands gripped the ruined sheets under him until his knuckles turned white. Mark’s cock rub right on his sweet spot and the girth stretched him out so nicely. His mouth parted as moans kept spilling out. The only thing better now would be having Mark’s knot lodged in him and stuffing him full of hot cum.

Mark could feel the base of his cock beginning to expand. Jaehyun could feel it too. “Yes, yes! Knot me!” Jaehyun’s exasperated gasp fell on deaf ears, as Mark continued his pumps with the wrong timing, and he failed to push the knot in before it fully expanded.

“No!” Jaehyun sobbed. His eyes strained, tears dripping from his eyes. Mark grunted, his thrust slowing down. He pulled out, white streaks of cum flowing out with Jaehyun’s slick.

“Sorry, hyung,” Mark laid a chaste kiss on Jaehyun’s forehead. “Wait for a few minutes then we’ll go again, okay?” He smiled softly and laid another kiss on Jaehyun’s lips. The omega nodded albeit tears still staining his eyes.

The alpha took off his t-shirt and his hand snaked down the older’s body. He pinched Jaehyun’s pink nipples between his fingers, eliciting a short whine from high in Jaehyun’s throat. He then worried the hardened nubs between his teeth next, while his sure hands travelled down and down. 

Mark grabbed Jaehyun’s little cock in his hand, gripping it firmly. He pumped quickly, trying to get the omega to cum. “No, no!” Jaehyun gasped. “I can’t cum like this!” he sobbed. “Need- cock inside!” He kept whining as Mark’s unrelenting hands stroked even harder. The jerking only made Jaehyun even more sensitive, without giving chance of release. It frustrated the omega.

Fortunately, the younger read Jaehyun’s frustration. “Oh my god, hyung,” he made a hickey on Jaehyun’s squishy chest, “You’re such a whore,”

Jaehyun cried at the nickname. He bit his lip, trying his best not to scream. Mark moved his head down. He licked a stripe from the bottom of Jaehyun’s ass crack right up to the tip of Jaehyun’s cock, making the other whine yet again. He loved feeling powerless under Mark’s dark smoldering gaze, even when he knew full well the pup would be much, much different outside of the bedroom. 

Mark had both hands on Jaehyun’s butt cheeks, his thumbs slipped into the omega’s rim effortlessly as Mark began to stretch it, opening him up. Jaehyun gasped, his whines trembling throughout his entire body. Mark didn’t give him any time to adjust before he pushed his tongue in, lapping all the sticky slick and leftover cum from inside and drinking it greedily. 

Jaehyun’s legs felt like jelly, he could barely keep his head up and all the sensation was attacking him all at once. His arms were too weak to grasp anything and he could only drool and cry onto the sheets. “So sweet,” Jaehyun heard Mark grunt as he kept slurping. He cried from how wet and dirty it all felt. Jaehyun was too preoccupied in Mark’s actions that he didn’t even realize that he came.

“I think I’m good to go again,” Mark put Jaehyun’s hips down before giving any break from his orgasm. Jaehyun sobbed as Mark lifted one of his legs and threw it over his shoulder, spreading him open so wide, and slid inside in one smooth thrust that hit his prostate dead on. The back of Jaehyun’s eyes saw stars.

Jaehyun mewled in pleasure with Mark pistoning again into him. He could barely catch breaths between thrusts with how hard Mark was pushing into him. Jaehyun tried to focus on anything, the look of determination of Mark’s face, or the drag of Mark’s cock in him, but everything happened so intensely that Jaehyun could only sputter weak 'please's and chopped up version of Mark's name.

Unfortunately, Mark didn’t get the timing right this time, either, because his knot swelled just before he could push it in fully. The lack of knot in him made Jaehyun groan in dissatisfaction yet again. Mark consoled him with a clever play of his mouth.

Mark took Jaehyun’s cock in his mouth, sucking harshly while fucking Jaehyun with his fingers. He grazed his teeth along the little veins of Jaehyun’s cock, his tongue playing on Jaehyun’s slit. Jaehyun came again, but this wave of his heat would not be over unless he got a knot stuck in him.

Jaehyun felt so limp already, he didn’t want to continue anymore from how sensitive he was, but the fire under his skin wouldn’t be quelled even after cumming a few times. 

Finally, after the third try, Mark had Jaehyun on fours. Mark slammed in with such force that Jaehyun just gave up, face planted on the mattress and his hands laying lifelessly by his side. The sheets under him already slippery and soaked with slick, cum, and sweat. 

Just before his knot fully expanded, this time, Mark thrust more shallowly. He finally succeeded pushing his knot in just in time. It swelled around Jaehyun’s rim, trapping his cock inside. 

Even so, Mark didn’t anticipate the tightness and the heat to catch up to him so abruptly, he choked on a breath as he exploded inside Jaehyun, spilling so much cum into Jaehyun’s hot cavern. He sobbed from electric shocks travelling along his spine, it felt so good to finally empty a knot in someone. Mark trembled a bit as he rode his high out with leftover thrusts before collapsing onto Jaehyun.

Finally having a knot stuffing him drove Jaehyun over the edge. He cried out as he too came, blacking out for a few seconds then crumbling under the alpha. 

Jaehyun let Mark stay on top of him as they caught their breaths. He can breathe more easily now that this wave of his heat had passed. His body was still tingling and his nerves were still firing all over the place with the littlest touches, but he could see and think more clearly now. 

Mark laid them on their sides after catching his breath. “I didn’t know it would be so intense,” he whispered in Jaehyun’s ear. The older giggled. “There’s still a lot for you to learn, then,” he pasted a quick kiss on Mark’s lips.

Jaehyun made himself comfortable using Mark’s arm as his pillow. “I’m gonna need you again about an hour from now, but let’s sleep for a bit, yeah?” Mark draped a thin blanket over them. 

“Okay,”

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @phillipebis if u wanna yell at me


End file.
